Dulce Desafío
by Paris Briefs
Summary: Bulma se encuentra en una situación que nunca imaginó... Tiene que suplantar a la esposa del hombre más frío y amargado que haya conocido en su vida, mientras su verdadera esposa viaja por el mundo disfrutando su juventud y belleza. U/A de Dragon Ball(Z)
1. Chapter 1

_Universo alternativo de Dragon Ball(Z)_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran maestro Akira Toriyama._

… _..._

La hermosa muchacha de ojos azules y cabellera turquesa se dió un último vistazo en el espejo antes de que finalmente decidiera a bajar para por fin largarse a sus merecidas vacaciones.

Bajó las escaleras con suma alegría y con sus aires de miss universo.

-Veggie querido, Maron ya se va ¿No piensas despedirte?- dijo con su chillona voz a su esposo quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico recostado en el sofá. Este le dedicó una sucia mirada, dejó su periódico de lado y se dirigió a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames Veggie! Y de una vez te advierto que si te piensas encontrar con uno de tus amantes al menos procura que nadie te vea ¿Me entiendes?- dijo mientras la agarraba con fuerza de la barbilla y la soltaba al rato con desprecio.

-Oh amor mío, no te preocupes... esta vez Maron irá a una isla muuy apartada- respondió con simpleza mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de salir por la puerta como si nada.

Era en momentos como ese en donde Vegeta se preguntaba como había terminado casado con semejante mujer... Si no fuera por que estaba empeñado en dirigir la Corporación Cápsula, jamás se hubiese casado. Su padre le había dado como única condición el de sentar cabeza para poder dirigir la empresa de la familia. Su plan había sido simple. Casarse y divorciarse al poco tiempo, pero su papá de dijo que si hacía eso dearía la empresa a manos de su hermano menor Tarble. Y ese era el motivo de que estuviera casado con la mujer mas hueca del planeta. No era muy terrible despues de todo, Maron era muy fácil de entretener. Solo le daba dinero y la chica se entretenía toda una semana comprando cosas absolutamente innecesarias.

Resopló mientras veía como su mujer se iba en su auto deportivo rojo. Deseando que el mes pasara lo más lento posible para disfrutar su bendita ausencia.

…...

Los últimos tornillos quedaron ajustados y por fin la ojiazul dió por terminado su trabajo. Salió debajo del auto donde estuvo trabajando casi toda la mañana por el motor descompuesto.

-¿Que tal ahora?- preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza.

-Dejame probar- respondió un hombre alto con cabellos alborotados de color azabache. Entró al auto y encendió el motor que ahora funcionaba mucho mejor- ¡Esta perfecto Bulma!- exclamó desde el auto mientras le mostraba el dedo pulgar en aprobación.

Salió del auto y ayudo a la muchacha a levantarse del piso.

-Menos mal. Mi espalda me esta matando- dijo mientras se estiraba y empezaba a frotarse los ojos ya que no había dormido bien el dia anterior. Su acompañante empezó a reir con ganas.- ¿De qué mierda te ries Goku?- se quejó la muchacha mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Bulma, pareces un mapache!- se burló mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice. Bulma se apresuró a ir a mirarse en el espejo.

-Jajaja- empezó a reírse ella también. Como sus manos estaban sucias al frotarse los ojos embarró toda su cara de suciedad- ¡No te burles!- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre él dispuesta a embarrar su cara.

-¡No Bulma! No hagas eso... ¿crees que es divertido bañarse?- se quejaba el moreno mientras trataba de sacarse de encima a su alocada compañera.

-¡Que asqueroso eres Goku!- se quejó la muchacha mientras se daba por vencida. Su amigo era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella. Jamás lograría su propósito.

Al poco tiempo el dueño del auto descompuesto vino a retirar su vehículo y en cuanto lo probó quedó sorprendido.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué le hiciste al motor? Está como nuevo- decía el hombre a Goku sumamente admirado.

-La verdad es que la que la reparó fué Bulma- admitió el peliazabache mientras apuntaba a su amiga.

-¿Una mujer?- preguntó aún más sorprendido.

Bulma le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Odiaba que la gente la subestimara por el simple echo de ser mujer.

-No lo tomes a mal preciosa. ¡Eres una magnifica mecánica! Recomendaré vuestro taller a mis amigos- dijo el hombre y Bulma sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Muchas Gracias señor!- dijeron tanto Goku como Bulma al unísono.

Cuando el hombre por fin se marcho la ojiazul empezó a dar saltos de emoción.

-¿No te parece increíble? Si seguímos asi, pronto pagaremos todas las deudas del local y al fín este taller será solo nuestro- dijo mientras sonreía mostrando todos los dientes. Pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo.-¡Gokú te estoy hablando!- se quejó mientras ponía ambas manos en la cadera con fastidio.

-Si te oí Bulma... pero es que... ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!- se excusó el hombre de cabellos alborotados logrando que su compañera pusiera los ojos en blanco por su comentario.

-Esta bien creo que es hora de que comamos ¿No?- aceptó la muchacha mientras ambos se dirigían al interior del local para disponerse a comer.

Ambos almorzaron en completo silencio ya que estaban muy hambrientos y no había tiempo para conversar.

-Oh justo quería hablar con ustedes mis queridos amigos- una voz que ambos conocían muy bien los hizo dar un respingo del susto.- No se molesten por mi presencia. Sigan comiendo que lo que tengo que decirles solo me tomará unos minutos- dijo el hombre mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba entre los dos.

-¿Qué quieres Yamcha?- reaccionó Bulma mientras fulminaba con la mirada al recién llegado.

-No me hables así preciosa. No se te olvide que gracias a mi ustedes dos comen- dijo el hombre mientras con sus dedos rozaba las mejillas de la muchacha. Bulma apartó su mano con un empujón.

-Habla de una vez ¿A que viniste?- habló esta vez Goku, con un tono muy diferente al que normalmente usaba y es que Yamcha no era una persona muy agradable para él.

Cuando Bulma y Goku quisieron poner un negocio con el cual ganarse la vida, Yamcha les ofreció un local en el que ejercieran su taller de vehiculos. El precio del local era muy alto por lo que Yamcha les ofreció pagarlo en pequeñás cantidades a largo plazo. Los hizo firmar un contrato lo cual firmaron con toda confianza ya que Yamcha era amigo de ambos, poco tiempo despues el hombre de la cicatriz en la mejilla les informó que había un interes exagerado de más de 60 porciento al mes. Ahora tanto Goku como Bulma tenían encima una deuda que probablemente nunca saldarían.

-¡Vamos Goku! ¿Tu también? Pensé que eramos amigos- dijo con cinismo el hombre a la vez que soltaba una pequeña carcajada.- Esta bien iré al grano... el verdadero dueño de este local quiere su dinero en forma inmediata... En pocas palabras: Si no me pagan 50.000 dólares en un mes ustedes dos iran a la carcel- terminó mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pan que había tomado de la mesa.

-¿Quéee?- dijeron tanto Goku como Bulma al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban de sus sillas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso están sordos?- preguntó Yamcha mientras lentamente se ponía también de pié.

Bulma tuvo que agarrar a su compañero de los hombros para que no se lanzara encima del canalla de Yamcha.

-¿De donde sacaremos ese monto? ¿Acaso estas loco?- preguntó Bulma con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ese no es mi problema muñeca- respondió el muchacho mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta- Nos vemos dentro de un mes...

-¡Lo mataré! Juro que algún día lo mataré- decía Bulma mientras se agarraba la cabeza con desespero.

-¿Que haremos Bulma?- dijo Goku con cara de preocupación- Apenas ganamos 1000 dólares al mes.

-Trabajaremos como idiotas... Podemos hacerlo Goku.. yo puedo buscar otro trabajo de noche y... ¡Tú puedes inscribirte en el torneo de las artes marciales!

-¿Estas loca? En ese torneo entran los mejores y yo..

-¡Tú eres el mejor! ¿Escuchaste el premio al primer lugar? - Bulma estaba eufórica mientras parloteaba de un lado para otro.

-No creo que sea buena idea... ademas ese torneo empieza en 3 meses. Te recuerdo que Yamcha nos dio solo un mes- Toda luz de esperanza desapareció de inmediato, la peliturquesa se dejó caer al suelo rendida.

-¡Estamos perdidos!-sentenció.

Goku tomó a Bulma de un brazo y de un solo jalon hizo que volviera a estar de pie- Esa no es la forma de arreglar nuestros problemas.. Mejor volvamos a trabajar- dijo tratando de reanimarla.

-Aún no terminamos de comer- comentó Bulma cabizbaja.

-Ya no tengo hambre- respondió Goku mientras salía de la habitanción. Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal y que Goku no quisiera comer más solo lo confirmaba más.

...

Una rueda pinchada y humo saliendo de la parte delantera del coche obligó a la peliturquesa parar el auto.

-¡Oh no y ahora que hago!- chilló de manera escandalosa mientras daba unos berrinches propios de una niña de 5 años.

Un hermoso auto paró cerca de la muchacha.

-¿Necesitas ayuda muñeca?- preguntó el hombre que conducía.

-Amorcito, no sé que le pasa a esta cosa. Hace unos ruidos raros cuando lo pongo en marcha y sale humo - respondió la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-Es que tienes la rueda trasera pinchada y parece que también tienes problemas con el motor- respondió el hombre mientras bajaba de su auto- ¿Tienes alguna rueda de repuesto?

-Maron no entiende lo que tratas de decir- dijo ella mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El hombre soltó una risa- No te preocupes muñeca, conozco a unas personas que son muy buenos en mecánica de seguro tendrán un repuesto para tí... Los llamaré ahora.. de echo ahora que te veo mejor te pareces a Bulma jaja - el hombre se apartó un poco y sacó su teléfono.

-Ya esta... llegaran en unos minutos. Lamento mucho tener que dejarte pero tengo una reunión- dijo el hombre mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

-Si quieres Maron te puede dar su numero- comentó la mujer mientras sonreía coqueta.

-Supongo que tú eres Maron ¿No? Me encantaría- respondió el hombre.

Maron se apresuró en sacar de su bolso una tarjeta en donde le anotó su numero telefónico, luego de eso el hombre se marchó.

Minutos después llegaron en una desliñada y viaja moto Bulma y Goku.

-Es un deportivo Goku- dijo Bulma al observar de lejos el auto- ¿Puedes ir a traer el repuesto? Preguntó la ojiazul mientras se bajaba de la moto.

-Claro, vuelvo enseguida- dijo Goku mientras aceleraba de repente y desaparecía en un solo instante.

Bulma se acerco al auto, no había nadie cerca y enseguida noto que su dueña estaba dentro con las ventanas cerradas, dió unos leves golpes a la ventana para que la mujer se percatara de su presencia.

Maron bajo las ventanas y ambas mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas al verse una a la otra.

-Vengo a arreglar su problema- se limitó a decir Bulma mientras pensaba confundida: _Me recuerda a alguien pero...¿A quién?_

-Si, arreglalo querida... si te apresuras. Maron te dará muy buena propina- dijo la mujer mientras por dentro decía: _¡Qué mujer tan fea y sucia!_

 _-_ ¿Tuvo problemas con el motor?- preguntó Bulma mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a la parte delantera del auto. Al ver la cara confundida de Maron rodó los ojos con fastidio- Que si salio humo de aquí-

-Oh sii mucho humo- dijo Maron mientras salia del auto y miraba a Bulma empezar a trabajar.

Minutos después llegó Goku.

-¡Ya llegué Bulma!- dijo alegre. Su mirada se detuvo en la mujer que llevaba un ajustado vestido color rojo.-¿Bulma?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿A qué hora te bañaste?

-¡Llámame Maron Cariño!- dijo la peliturquesa mientras que casi se le caía la baba por ver semejante físico semi descubierto y es que el torso de Goku solo era cubierto por una musculosa color negro.

-¡Qué cosas tan raras dices Bulma!- dijo Goku mientras dejaba en el suelo la llanta y le daba una palmada a la que creía era su compañera.

-¡Qué fuerte eres! A Maron le gusta!- chilló la mujer mientras inesperadamente se lanzaba al cuello de Goku y le plantaba un descarado beso-

-¡Gokú!- gritó horrorizada Bulma mientras observaba la escena petrificada- ¡Suéltalo zorra!- dijo Bulma mientras corría a separarlos.

Gokú miró a la verdadera Bula sumamente aturdido.

-¿Bulma?- dijo desconcertado- Si tu eres Bulma ¿Entonces tú quien eres? - dijo mirando confundido a la mujer que minutos antes lo había besado. Bulma solo los fulminaba a los dos con la cara colorada.

…...

Este es un nuevo proyecto que espero sea del agrado de quienes la lean..


	2. Chapter 2

Universo alternativo de Dragon Ball(Z)

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran maestro Akira Toriyama.

Aclaración: La idea del intercambio entre Bulma y Maron esta basada en una novela que vi hace mucho llamada La Usurpadora. Me olvidé y no lo puse en el capitulo anterior, de todas formas hubo lectoras que lo notaron ^_^

Por otro lado lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, en mi otra historia avisé que me mudaría y que me tardaría un poco, la verdad es que no pensé tardarme tanto y es que con la mudanza se averió mi ordenador y tuve que comprarme otro :P Desde ahora seré más activa con mis historias!

Espero que no se hayan cansado de esperarme u.u

…...

-¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Maron cariño!- dijo la peliturquesa mientras agarraba del brazo al confundido Goku.

-¡Que lo sueltes!- volvió a interferir Bulma mientras jalaba bruscamente a la otra mujer.-¡ Cómo pudiste besarla Goku!- reclamó mirando con furia a su compañero.

-¡Yo no la besé! Ella me agarró de sorpresa... además pensaba que eras tú- se excusó el hombre de cabellos alborotados mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó incrédula la mecánica mientras arrugaba la nariz con enfado.

-Si... ¡Son identicas!

-No digas esas cosas cariño. Ofendes a Maron- dijo la otra mientras hacía un puchero.

-¡Por favor Goku! Es la excusa más barata que he oído en mi vida.. ¿Yo parecerme a esta?- dijo mientras miraba con odio a su clon.

-Sii- chilló Maron- ¡Cómo puedes decir que me parezco a esta vieja!

Bulma la fulminó con la mirada y estuvo apunto de tirarse sobre ella pero fué detenida por Goku.

-Yo soy mucho más joven que tú.. apuesto que me llevas 20 años- vociferaba Bulma mientras seguía siendo sostenida por su mejor amigo.

-¡Tranquilizate Bulma! ¿Acaso no ves que si son parecidas? Qué digo parecidas.. ¡Idénticas!- Bulma se tranquilizó y se detuvo a mirar mejor a la muchacha.. y era verdad... el cabello de Maron era del mismo color que el de ella solo se diferenciaban en que Bulma lo tenía más largo, hasta mitad de la espalda, sin embargo Maron lo llevaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran tan azules como el de ella y hasta sus facciones eran exactamente igual. Maron hizo lo propio y a pesar de ser tan lenta en su análisis también llegó a la misma conclusión.

-¡Somos iguales!- dijeron ambas al unísono.

-¡Goku apresurate a cambiar la llanta del coche que yo ya estoy terminando con el motor!- dijo Bulma mientras bajaba la vista e iba a toda velocidad a terminar con su trabajo. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa con su reciente descubrimiento.

Goku asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga asi que no la contradijo más y se apresuró a hacer su trabajo. Maron sin embargo extrañamente se quedó pensando.

Cuando Goku y Bulma terminaron su deber se acercaron a la pensativa Maron.

-Ya esta- se limitó a decir Bulma mientras esperaba su paga para salir lo más rápido de aquella rara escena.

Maron les pagó en total silencio y cuando ambos amigos se dispusieron a largarse.

-¡Espera! Maron necesita hacerte una propuesta- dijo la muchacha con su exasperante voz chillona.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- preguntó Bulma pensando que tal vez sería sobre algun otro trabajo.

-¿Te harías pasar por mi, en mi casa por una temporada?- preguntó del tono más serio que podía.

-¿Porqué carajos haría yo tal cosa?- vociferó Bulma mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas y fruncía el ceño con disgusto.

-Es que el esposo de Maron solo le dió un mes de vacaciones a la pobre Maron... y Maron quiere más tiempo para dárselos a todos los novios de Maron- Bulma pensaba que a la próxima vez que la mujer diga ''Maron'' le tiraría en la cabeza una llave inglesa. Pero luego las palabras de su ''clon'' la hicieron ponerse roja del coraje.

-¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo para tales estupideces?! Suplantar a una maldita cabeza hueca ¡JA!- dijo Bulma mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía donde estaba Gokú para que se largaran.

-¿No harías esa clase de estupidez ni por un millón de dolares?- preguntó tentadoramente Maron mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aire de superioridad. Bulma se detuvo en seco. ¿Un millon de dólares?

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- dijo Bulma mientras volvía a mirar a su clon con los ojos chiquitos.

-¡Que no querida! Maron tiene mucho dinero y te pagará un millon por sulplantarla un año- hablo la mujer mientras tocaba su pelo distraídamente.

-¡¿Un año?! ¡Nos descubrirán, es una locura! Además no puedo dejar mi vida personal por tanto tiempo.. esta el taller y...Goku- dijo mientras le lanzaba una fugaz mirada a su amigo que esta vez se acercaba a ambas mujeres.

\- No estaras pensando en aceptar ¿O si?- preguntó en cuanto llegó, mirando desconsertado a su mejor amiga.

-Necesitamos el dinero y ade...

-¡¿Estas loca?! Si te descubren te van a mandar a la carcel Bulma...-

-Y si no lo hago nos van a mandar a los dos- le recordó la ojiazul.

-Maron no entiende lo que ustedes dos están diciendo.. pero Maron lo pensó mejor y te dará la mitad por seis meses- interfirió la otra ojiazul.

-¡Acepto!- gritó Bulma sin pensarlo más.

-¡Bulma no!- reclamó Goku- ¡Es imposible que lo logres!

-Maron te enseñará como suplantarla por un mes entero asi que espero que aprendas rápido- dijo la mujer del vestido rojo mientras guiñaba un ojo a Goku.. - te daré 250 cuando empiezes y los otro 250 cuando termines.

-Trato echo- aceptó Bulma mientras le extendía la mano.

-Mejor omitamos eso por que tienes la mano sucia- chillo Maron, mientras Bulma ponía los ojos en Blanco.

Gokú tomó del brazo a Bulma y la alejó lo suficiente para que Maron no escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

-¡Te volviste loca!- sentenció soltándola. La falta de equilibrio casi hacía que Bulma cayera al suelo.

-Ya acepte Goku... No me estés reclamando¿si? Lo estoy haciendo por los dos... te daré los 250, le darás a Yamcha lo que le debemos y contrata a más personas para que te ayuden en el taller ¿si? Será difícil para ti trabajar solo..

-Bulma ¿qué no entiendes? No dejaré que te sacrifiques tú sola por el taller y por mí- dijo Goku cambiando su semblante de enojado a uno preocupado- Eres como mi hermana y se supone que yo soy quien debe cuid...

-¡Yo no soy tu hermana!- exclamó con rabia la peliturquesa- No es tu deber cuidarme y no lo necesito. Me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que no me retractaré de mi decisión.

Goku no reclamó más y solo abrazó a su mejor amiga.

Durante los siguientes 30 dias Maroon se había dedicado a mostrarle a Bulma lo fundamental para que la suplantara tanto física como psicológicamente. Para Bulma lo más fácil había sido lo físico ya que solo faltó cortarse un poco de su larga cabellera, maquillarse un poco y usar ropa exageradamente ajustada para que quedara igualita a la Maron.

-No pareces tú- comentó Goku con la nariz arrugada una vez que Bulma se plantó frente a él.

-Esa es la idea ¿No?- contestó con mal humor la mecánica.

-No lo hagas Bulma si te descubren...

-¡No lo harán! Hoy Maron me dará el dinero y hoy dejaré de ser yo por seis meses Goku.. Por favor, al menos deja de mirarme con esa cara de enojado ¿Quieres?

-Esta bien, perdóname.

-Vamos Goku... dentro de poco el taller será solo nuestro y tendras de sobra para convertirlo en uno de los mejores... las cosas mejorarán de hoy en adelante y pronto tu y yo podremos..

Bulma fué interrumpida por Maron que entró sin avisar como de costumbre.

-Oh te pareces tanto a Maron-chilló la escandalosa mujer en cuanto vió a la otra peliturquesa- Me alegra que ya estes lista porque tenemos que irnos ahora... Ya llamé a mi dulce Veggie, Le dije que mi auto se había averiado, y probablemente él ventra a buscarte a una estación que esta cerca de aquí.. ¡Tienes que mover el trasero ahora!

El corazon de Bulma se aceleró con esas últimas palabras..¿Tan pronto?

-Por cierto aqui esta lo que te prometi-dijo Maron a la vez que le extendía un sobre lleno de dinero-A los seis meses tendraas la otra mitad.

Bulma le entregó a Gokú el dinero y se despidió de el con un abrazo-¡Nos vemos en seis meses!

Maron fué a dejar a Bulma al lugar acordado cuidando que nadie las viera.

-Suerte cariño, estas apunto de entrar a un infierno mientras que yo disfrutaré de mi paraíso.-fué lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.

Bulma tuvo que esperar media hora para que por fin llegaran por ella-

Un hombre de aspecto horrible fué quién bajó del auto para ayudarla con su maleta.

-¿Tú eres Vegeta?-se le escapó en cuanto lo vió.

…...


	3. Chapter 3

Universo alternativo de Dragon Ball(Z)

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran maestro Akira Toriyama.

-¿Que mierda dices Maroon? ¿Acaso viniste mas tonta de tu viaje? - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el hombre, mientras agarraba con gran facilidad las maletas de la peliturquesa y las cargaba al auto- Vegeta estaba que tiraba humo cuando lo llamaste para que viniera por ti ¿cómo se te ocurre que el tuvieste tiempo para tales estupideces? ¡Ja!

Bulma suspiro aliviada, por una parte estuvo apunto de meter la pata con aquella estúpida pregunta pero al parecer el hombre no lo había notado.

Cuando el hombre gigante termino de meter las maletas, Bulma se apresuró a entrar al auto.

-Habla Nappa señor, ya su esposa esta conmigo señor... si luego de dejar a su esposa en la casa me encargo de ello señor.

Bulma oía la conversación con curiosidad...

-Con que se llama Nappa- pensó la peliturquesa mientras seguía escuchando atentamente- Para ser tan grande tambien es muy miedoso...Habla con el tal Vegeta con mucho nerviosismo

Cuando Nappa terminó la llamada empezó a conducir en dirección a la casa de Vegeta.

-Estas muy callada linda Maroon- comentó el calvo mientras miraba a la ojiazul por el retrovisor. La mirada lasciva de aquel despreciable hombre hizo que Bulma se estremeciera de sobremanera e incómodamente apartó su vista de él sin responder su pregunta.

-Apuesto de que estas malhumorada porque te obligaron a regresar en un mes...Créeme que a Vegeta le hubiese encantado que te quedases de por vida perdida por ahí, pero tus padres insisten en verlos pronto, al parecer hay un problema en la empresa-seguía hablando último dicho por Nappa hizo que la atención de Bulma se consentrara en él.

-¿Mis padres?- preguntó intrigada. Maroon le había hablado de todas las personas más cercanas a ella. Había hablado de Vegeta, de todos los empleados de su casa y de los amigos de su ahora esposo...Pero había pasado por alto hablarle de sus propios padres ¡Qué estúpida!-pensó Bulma

-Así es muñeca. Quieren verte en una semana o algo así me comentó Vegeta-

En menos de una hora habían llegado a destino... Bulma pudo observar y leer unas letras doradas que la dejaron totalmente atónita.

-¿Corporación Cápsula?- se le escapó y nuevamente Nappa la miró sin comprender.

-Si, ¿Querías ir a otro lado acaso?... Porque si es asi de una vez por todas te digo que no puedo ser tu niñera hoy..El señor Vegeta me ha encarg..

-No, no es eso.. solo fué una expresión- Se apresuró a responder Bulma tratando de emmendar su error.

\- ¿Maron es la esposa de la CC?- Se preguntaba en la cabeza mientras seguía mirando anonadada las letras inscriptas en la entrada de la casa. Nappa por otro lado una vez que dejo las maletas de la ojiazul, entró al auto y se fué sin decir nada más.

-Señora Maaron es un gusto tenerla nuevamente en casa- una mujer de tez sumamente blanca y cabellera larga de color azabache salió del interior de la casa, y aunque sus palabras eran amables a Bulma le pareció que no eran verdaderas.

-Gracias- se limitó a responder.

-¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO PARA TOMAR LAS MALETAS DE LA SEÑORA Y SUBIRLAS A LA HABITACIÓN!- Gritó la mujer sin previo aviso rompiendole los timpanos a la ojiazul. Dos hombres que estaban en los patios se apresuraron a subir las maletas.

-¡Milk procura moderar un poco la voz ¿Quieres? Nadie en esta casa esta sordo- dijo uno de los hombres, que por cierto era muy bajito en estatura sobandose las orejas. A Bulma le pareció gracioso aquello y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa, llamándole la atención a las tres personas que se encontraban con ella.

-Debe estar cansada señora- dijo rápidamente Milk-¿Porque no sube a su cuarto a descansar? Le prepararé el almuerzo... El seeñor Vegeta regresará a la noche...o eso escuche-

Eso de descansar a Bulma le parecía una grandiosa idea, el único problema ahora era saber donde estaba su dichoso cuarto.

Y como sus maletas seguro irían para ahí decidió seguir disimuladamente a los hombres que las llevaban y efectivamente fué a parar a su nuevo cuarto. La primera cosa que le pasó por la mente fue que era más grande que la casa donde vivía con Goku.

Pasaron dos horas en donde Bulma se quedó solo tumbada en la cama mirando el techo sin saber que hacer.

-¿Y ahora que hago? No conozco a nadie aquí ¿Y si me descubren? No es hora de dar marcha atras ahora...- dos golpes secos en la puerta hizo que diera un respingo.

-A..adelante- respondió con nerviosismo mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-La comida esta servida...Por si desea com..- Milk no pudo terminar ya que Bulma la interrumpió.

-¡Ah que bueno! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre - dijo soltando una carcajada y rascándose la cabeza tal y como lo hubiera hecho su mejor amigo en una situación similar. Milk la miraba incredula.

-Ehem ¿Vamos?- dijo Bulma tratando de enmendar su extraño comportamiento salió disparada a los pasillos y tomó su camino a toda velocidad.

-Señora, el camino es por aqui- indicó interrumpiendo su andanza por la mitad.

-Si, si claro... Es que se me había olvidado Milk.. ya sabes como soy jaja- _Maldición Bulma compórtate-_

Bulma decidió que ya no habriría la boca para decir nada más. Notaba como todos se daban cuenta de que se comportaba extraño y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¡Esto está delicioso!- chilló en cuantó le dió un bocado a su comida- ¡A Goku le encantaría comerse esto!-

Milk observaba cada comportamiento con suma curiosidad... La Maroon que estaba frente a ella no era la misma que se había marchado. Tal vez eran iguales en lo físico, pero en actitud y hasta en la forma de hablar eran completamente diferentes ¿Era posible que alguien cambiara tanto en un mes?

-¿Lo has cocinado tú?- preguntó Bulma con los ojos iluminados.

-Eh sii...

-¡Eres increíble! A mi la comida siempre se me quema, pero de todas formas a Goku le gusta.. ¿Tú me enseñarías a cocinar asi?- Bulma se imaginaba la cara de felicidad que tendría Goku si se comiera algo parecido... Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Que se te quema la comida? _Pero si nunca has estado cerca de una maldita sarten-_ Pensó Milk mientras la miraba incredula una vez más- Claro.. cuando gustes- respondió dudosa.

Bulma agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada más hasta que terminó de comer y subió a su cuarto.

-¡Hola!

-¿Si?

-¡Goku!

-¿Bulma?

-Si soy yo... ¡Gokú esto es muy dificil! No he parado de meter la pata desde que llegué ¡Me descubrirán!

-Tranquilizate. No entres en pánico...Procura hacer todo lo que te había dicho Maroon.

-Es que a esa tonta se le pasó decirme muchas cosas ¿Sabes donde vivo?

-Donde.

-¡Enla casa del dueño de Corporación Cápsula! Me muero por explorar sus instalaciones..Apuesto que deben tener algun laboratorio por aqui o algunos planos.

-¿De verdad? Eso es increíble...

-Lo sé.. Te extraño ¿Sabes?

-Yo tambien.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese trato que hiciste.- Bulma no pudo evitar sonreir al otro lado del telefono- Bulma, tengo que colgar ha llegado un cliente... Marcame otravez ¿Vale?

-Si- chilló la peliazul mientras colgaba el telefono y se dejaba caér encantada a la cama- ¡Me extraña! ¡Si tan solo supieras Goku!

-¡Me extraña, me extraña, me extraña!- empezó a canturear mientras saltaba en la cama como niña pequeña-

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESE ESCÁNDALO!- La puerta de la habitación se abrió de Golpe y la peliturquesa del susto perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

...

Mil perdones por no haber respondido los comentarios es que estoy muy cortita de tiempo..En cuanto a mi otra historia (Los Polos Opuestos se Atraen) les aclaro que no la he abandonado solo que no me decido con la continuación, tengo el cap completo pero no me gusta mucho.. Tenme paciencia please!

Una vez más perdooon!

Nos leemos!


End file.
